


Tell Me A Lie

by noimnotirwin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimnotirwin/pseuds/noimnotirwin
Summary: "Anytime I try to talk to you, it goes nowhere! I can't even have a conversation with you, you don't even listen to me! What am I supposed to say?" Frustrated, I stand from my spot on the sofa. He stares at me in disbelief, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I don't know, Madison, lie to me! Spare your boyfriend's feelings!" He takes a sip from the beer bottle resting in his hand. Angrily, I snatch the bottle from his hands. "You're hardly even my boyfriend! You're just a lazy man with no job who lives in my house, rent free"





	Tell Me A Lie

I anxiously pick at my fingers as I stand outside of the church. My stomach churns at just the thought of seeing him without a grin on his face. I turn around to flee, when I'm met with a strong chest, blocking my exit. 

"What is it?" He whispers, and I don't even have to look up to know who it is. I bury myself deeper into his chest, letting out quiet sobs. 

"I can't do it, Li. It's too hard, I can't see him like this. It's not him." I mumble against his shirt, and his arms wrap around me. "I know, love. But he would want you in there, yeah? He'd want you to celebrate his life with your family." He pulls away from me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I nod, grabbing his hand, and he leads me into the chapel. 

The service goes by fairly quickly, I unintentionally tune it all out and focus on the photo my mother chose. It was a family picture, taken when we went on our first vacation. I was about 8, and I begged my parents to go to Disneyworld. My mom wanted to go to the Bahamas, but my dad convinced her to take me to Disney. He was always trying to give me the happiest childhood. The picture was taken right after we went on the spinning teacups. My parents visibly green, but still smiled for the camera. I had a shit-eating grin on my face, Minnie Mouse ears almost falling off my head due to excitement. I had convinced my dad to wear the same pair as I had. 

It was the most fun I've ever had, to this day. 

Reminiscing that moment brought tears to my eyes, which Liam noticed, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"And now, giving his eulogy, his beloved daughter, Madison." Pastor Henry's soothing voice breaks me from my thoughts. My body moves on it's own accord, and suddenly, I'm in front of my entire extended family. I take a deep breath, trying to stop my hands from shaking. 

"Even as a little girl, I remember him making me laugh so much I would nearly cry. He had a wicked sense of humor and would have anyone around him laughing within seconds. His smile was contagious, once he grinned at you, there was no way you could stop yourself from doing the same. 

I have one vivid memory of him, one that I think about any time I get upset, which has been more often than not lately. 

I was about 5 years old, and playing my first soccer game. It was pee-wee soccer, so obviously not much happened. But I spent days practicing with him in our backyard, and I was so determined to make him proud. I made my first goal that day, and I only heard my dad in the crowd. He was screaming, and shouting, and cheering me on. Once I scored that goal, he leaped from the bleachers to give me the biggest hug. He told me how proud he was. 

My dad never forgot to tell me how proud I made him. 

From winning the spelling bee in 7th grade, to even failing my biology final in 9th grade that I studied so hard for. 

He was proud of me, no matter what I did.

And that's the part of my father that I will remember.

I will remember the bedtime stories, our movie nights, and even when we went ice skating and he fell flat on his face.

I won't remember the man who struggled financially, or the man who constantly fought with his wife about pointless things.

We knew your death was coming, we had time to prepare, but that doesn't make any of this easier. 

Dad: Your love, your patience, your understanding, your wisdom and your amazing sense of humor will live on inside us forever. 

You have given us gifts that are more precious than anything in this world. 

Goodbye, Dad. You will always live on in my heart." As the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back, I didn't want to say goodbye. My body starts to give out, the grief overpowering all of my control. I collapse to the ground, breaking out into a heartbroken sob.


End file.
